Final Fight 2
Final Fight 2, produced by Tokuro Fujiwara, is a 1993 beat 'em up for the Super NES and the second game in the Final Fight series.thumb|300px|right|Carlos in action Unlike the original Final Fight, Final Fight 2 was not an arcade game, but made specifically for the home market. The game featured the return of Mike Haggar from the first game, and introduced Maki and Carlos. On October 12, 2009, the game was made available as a download on the Nintendo Wii's Virtual Console. Story Set sometime after the events of the original game, the Mad Gear Gang has been revived under the leadership of a man named Retu in Japan. In retaliation for their early defeat, they had kidnapped Maki's sister Rena and her father Genryusai. Two days after the abduction, Haggar receives a phone call from Maki (Rena's sister) informing him of the situation and tells him to meet up with her in Hong Kong. With Cody on vacation with Jessica and Guy away on a training mission, Haggar enlists the help of Carlos Miyamoto, a swordsman and boarder who is staying with Haggar. The two meet with Maki and decide to travel through various parts of Eurasia in search of Mad Gear's new hideout. Characters * Carlos Miyamoto * Maki Genryusai * Mike Haggar * Rolento * Andore * Hugo * Retu * Won Won - He is the boss of Mad Gear in the Hong Kong area (Round 1). Won Won is a former sailor who occupies the seaport section in Hong Kong. He is described as a brutal man who's respected by the area's local mafia, 108 Dragon. In the Japanese version of Final Fight 2, he battles with a meat cleaver but it was removed in the English localization. * Freddie - He is the boss of the French area (Round 2). He is a former member of the US Marine Corps who got into trouble for the numerous fights he was a part of. He was discharged after he punched out a commanding officer. He became a mercenary hired by Mad Gear to lead their terrorism unit. His moves are similar to Andore's: A running attack where he charges into the player violently, a head crush move, a jumping attack, done after he knocks the player down, and a Piledriver, all of which are extremely damaging. He also has a rising knee attack, similar to Guile's, which may be why Guile himself can be seen in the background cheering him on. Despite his immense strength, most of his attacks can be easily countered, and he is a fairly simple boss to defeat. * Bratken - He is the boss of the Holland area (Round 3). He is a huge, deformed and very strong individual who resembles Frankenstein's Monster, similar to Victor. A mentally unstable man with the mindset of a child, he was bribed by Mad Gear with a roomful of toys to work for them. He is uncontrollable and kept in a prison when not needed. He has a throw move just like Abigail's, a weird flying jumpkick and a sliding punch, all of which do a lot of damage. This is a very dangerous boss. His flying jump kick is extremely damaging, but is very slow and easy to avoid. * Philippe - He is the boss of the England area (Round 4). Philippe is a clown working for the R & B Circus, smuggling illegal items for Mad Gear through it. He uses a cane to battle his opponents. He is able to grab his enemy and strike repeatedly with it, which is very damaging. He also has a sliding attack that knocks his opponent down instantly. * Genryusai and Rena - Maki's father and sister, respectively, who are kidnapped and must be rescued by the end of the game. Rena is also Guy's girlfriend and fiance. * Chun-Li - (cameo) - The Street Fighter veteran can be seen in the background at one point in the game eating noodles. Notes Instead of an American city like Metro City, the game takes place primarily in various European and Asian cities and landmarks, thereby giving the game its own distinct look. Final Fight 2 offers a choice of three playable characters, instead of the previous game's two. Cody and Guy do not appear in the game. In the American cover art, by looking closely, one can spot Damnd at the right corner of the illustration, despite him not appearing in the game. Also, the Andore which Maki knocks out in the background was drawn just like his knockout sprite. Gallery Image:FF2WonWon.png|''Won Won'' Image:FF2Freddie.png|''Freddie'' Image:Bratken.png|''Bratken'' Image:FF2Philippe.png|''Philippe'' Image:FF2Genryusai&Rena.png|''Genryusai and Rena'' Box Art Image:FF2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:FF2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Merchandise and Advertisements Image:FF2Guidebook.png|Tokuma Guidebook Image:FF2Ad.png|''U.S.'' Advertisement Category:Final Fight Games Category:Fighting Games